Summer-G092
(Augmented) |gender=Female |height=6 feet 8 inches (203.7 centimetres) |weight=263 pounds (119.3 kilogrammes) |hair=Ginger, straight; shoulder-length ponytail |eyes=Electric blue |cyber= * |allegiance= * (Formerly) * (Formerly) * (Formerly) *Pharos II Insurrection |branch= * (Formerly) * (Formerly) |unit= *UNSC Navy, Office of Naval Intelligence, SPARTAN-III Gamma Company, Tomahawk Team (Formerly) *UNSC SPARTAN Operations, Counterinsurgency Operations Group, Assault Team Vishnu (Formerly) |rank= '' |specialty= *Stealth Assault |battles= *Battle of Tribute *Operations on Carrow *Operations on Pharos II |status= *listed Missing In Action *Alive }} � Biography Early Life Summer-G092, born with the given name of Summer Trina Dyke, was born on July 9th, 2539. Her place-of-birth was the UEG Colony of Draco III, in the city of New Albany. She was born as a lower-class member of society, having only one older sister. Summer’s mother died during the birth of her youngest daughter, tragically, and after this, her father descended into an abusive state, both physically with the girls and financially, constantly purchasing alcohol and illegal narcotics with most of his work money. Since Summer’s older sister wasn’t old enough to get a job, being only thirteen when Summer was two, they mostly stayed at home; their house was usually very unclean and unkept. When Summer was five years old, her now sixteen year old sister managed to get the two girls into a freighter heading to Sargasso via a deal with some cargo transport pilots, who agreed to let the girls hang back in the cargo bay. The ship was set to leave on January 10th, 2545. Early in the morning, the girls boarded the freighter, and left after around an hour of waiting. The ship exited the system, inbound for Sargasso; hardly three hours after they left the system, Covenant warships arrived in the system and began an assault on Draco III, which would kill most of the planet’s civilian and military inhabitants. Summer and her sister were found upon their arrival to Sargasso, and Summer was requested to join the SPARTAN-III Program, being one of the few survivors of Draco III. Her older sister was hesitant to allow Summer to join, but ultimately let the girl to do so, enlisting in the United Nations Space Command Army soon after Summer left to begin her training on Onyx. Training Following her arrival at Onyx, Summer waited with the other candidates to begin their training at Camp Currahee. By the time they began, Summer had turned six years old. Inducted as a member of the newest SPARTAN-IIII unit, Gamma Company, Summer was trained by Tom-B292, Lucy-B091, Franklin Mendez, and Kurt-051. Throughout the training process, Summer was generally very quiet, but by no means was she really shy; it was more of just separating herself from the other SPARTANs. At times, Summer had a tendency to be defiant and work alone rather than with her team, and there were also times when Summer was taken in for a medical analysis; she was later diagnosed with clinical depression and mild insomnia, and was recommended to be transferred out of the SPARTAN-III Program by ten years old, in 2549. This transfer was denied for withheld reasons, and Summer was put under extra training to catch up on what she’d missed by skipping training exercises or being out as she was checked up on by the present medical staff on the camp. Summer began to work more with her team after being put on antidepressants, albeit quite reluctantly. She had been assigned to Tomahawk Team, led by Autumn-G097, and comprised of Amber-G142, Dawn-G201, Aegis-G307, and Summer-G092 herself. A thing that Summer was typically very good at was hiding and sneaking and just being quiet overall, and so she typically excelled at a stealthier approach to combat, utilising suppressed weapons in close proximity to the enemy. This made Summer a valuable member of the team, since she could initiate an ambush but keep herself concealed, even if she attacked from merely a few metres away from the target. As the combat training for the members of Gamma Company came to a close, the trainees were all taken aboard the UNSC Hopeful into deep space, where their augmentations were given to them through several medical procedures. These augmentations were underwent in mid-2551. After the augmentations were administered, the SPARTAN-III trainees were taken back to Onyx in order to wrap up their combat training. Tomahawk Team awaited their deployment orders, initially getting word that they would be heading to Mamore, but received a quite different assignment after the Battle of Reach began. Human-Covenant War In the middle of 2552, at the climax of the Human-Covenant War, Tomahawk Team was sent to Tribute to aid in the Inner Colony’s defense should it be attacked by the Covenant just as Reach had been. The team was placed in Casbah, and when the Covenant invaded the planet, Tomahawk Team was directed to assault Covenant ground forces while other UNSC military units helped to evacuate citizens from the capital and really just the planet itself. Summer played a major part in these counter-strikes against the Covenant, with Amber-G142’s guidance; she often initiated combat with the nearby Covenant forces, taking them out. The team had outgoing successes in action against the Covenant in these operations. Tomahawk Team’s notable triumphs allowed them to become noticed by the local UNSC command, and when a Covenant naval group approached Casbah, Tomahawk Team was selected to participate in the operation to destroy it. A single CCS-class Battlecruiser, escorted by three SDV-class Heavy Corvettes, was inbound to the city. Accordingly, Autumn-G097 and Dawn-G201 were assigned to take down the Battlecruiser, while Amber-G142, Aegis-G307, and Summer were each to destroy a Heavy Corvette. The latter three were allotted an F-41 Broadsword Exoatmospheric Multirole Fighter to make their way up to the target, while Autumn and Dawn were given a D77-TC Pelican Dropship to do this. Each SPARTAN was given a FURY Medium Fusion Destructive Device. Summer easily got up to her own SDV-class, and planted the MFDD in the hangar of the Covenant vessel. She then fended off several groups of Covenant, before finally getting a chance to return to her Broadsword and escape the Heavy Corvette before it went down. Moments after Summer cleared the MFDD’s blast radius in the F-41, the device exploded, destroying the ship. One other Heavy Corvette had the same fate, with the remaining one being crashed into the city and the CCS-class being destroyed by two of the nuclear devices. Summer piloted her Broadsword back to the base she took off from, and anxiously awaited the arrival of the rest of her team, not knowing that all of them except for Aegis had been Killed In Action. After a wounded and knocked out Aegis was brought into the base, Summer found out that the rest of Tomahawk Team had been confirmed as dead. She was hurt by this news, but decided to keep going, since she still had one member of the team left. A short time later, Summer and an awakened Aegis were put on a frigate leaving the system. It was here that Summer revealed to her teammate that the rest of the team was confirmed as Killed In Action. It was also revealed to Summer shortly after that her older sister had been confirmed Killed In Action as well during combat on Reach. This hit her quite hard, atop of everything else. The frigate ended up at Mamore, and Aegis was put into a medical recovery facility until she was able to effectively move again. Summer, on the other hand, was put on full operational status, where she was to be prepared to mobilise at any time, no matter where she was; this was in case the Covenant attacked Mamore. Neither of the SPARTAN-III participated in the Battle of Earth, and by late December of 2552, Summer was taken off full operational status. Following Aegis’s recovery from her injuries by February 2553, the two were put on full operational status again, and by April were stationed aboard a Charon-class Light Frigate. Both were also transferred from the UNSC Navy to a newly-added UNSC SPARTAN Operations branch of the United Nations Space Command Defence Force. Postwar Operations Aegis and Summer were put into a two-man assault team, whose main purpose was to attack Insurrectionist cells and Covenant remnants with directed and fast strikes. Following a few of these operations and their relative success, the two were taken off their current frigate and put onto the UNSC Teen Spirit, a Strident-class Heavy Frigate. While on the vessel, the two were sent to Carrow, on the border of UNSC and Sangheili space territory, with the objective of general peacekeeping against both former Covenant and human insurgent groups that might try and take rise on the planet. The two got to Carrow in September of 2553. By this time, Summer was still very melancholic over both the fates of Tomahawk Team and the loss of her older sister, and often sought comfort in hiding away from everyone and going off alone, an old habit from her earlier days of the SPARTAN-III training. In some of her hiding places, however, Summer heard some things that further disheartened her as a person: sometimes she overheard conversations of civilians or other UNSC personnel while she was hiding. These people were aware of Summer and Aegis and that they were on Carrow, and expressed dislike for them as human beings, calling the two SPARTANs “freaks” and “not natural people.” And that’s only some of the kinder things they said. Summer began to feel very unwanted among the people there, and started feeling even more unappreciated, not only for herself but also her team, and how the members of Tomahawk Team had fought to protect them yet these people still were completely ungrateful and demeaning. Summer never told Aegis about these things, and instead took the brunt of the verbal abuse -- most of which was indirect, her simply overhearing a conversation, but also several incidents where Summer was directly approached by a civilian and insulted for being an augmented SPARTAN. To Summer’s ecstatic relief, they were taken off Carrow a couple of months after their arrival and transferred back to the UNSC Teen Spirit. From February 2554 to June 2554, the two carried out objectives, most of which were suppressing rebellious movements across the UEG Inner and Outer Colonies, especially as the UNSC tried to recolonise worlds lost during the Human-Covenant War. One such colony was the world of Pharos II. The pair was directed to do reconnaissance on Insurrectionist movements on the colony, and also to take down any enemy combatants. During this mission, Summer decided to defect to the local Insurrectionist group, making the decision reluctantly, as she did not want to leave Aegis alone. But she decided that Aegis would be better off without her, and this combined with condescending comments from UNSC servicemembers and civilians about Summer and Aegis’s status as SPARTANs -- which continued even after their departure from Carrow -- made Summer ultimately leave the United Nations Space Command, ashamed. While on a recon op during the mission, Summer cut all traces of her SPI armour from UNSC trackers and radar, and cut comms completely, severing connections and later going to join with the local insurgency. She took the medicines that Gamma operatives were supposed to take, so that she would have a supply of the meds as well as a way to potentially create more under the guidance of a medical professional that was with the insurgency. Insurrection After successfully joining a local movement called the People’s Freedom Front, Summer began working with them, mostly on jobs disrupting the public peace and really getting the movement known. However, there was an incident that occurred in November 2554, where Summer had to help defend the Freedom Front’s headquarters from an assault by the UNSC Army. The assault was successfully fended off, with minimal casualties on the Freedom Front side, and Summer being able to remain out of sight from the UNSC attackers. The same thing could not be said for the UNSC Army forces, however, who took almost 65% casualties. When the UNSC retreated from the area, they left a large amount of dead or wounded troops, and Freedom Front personnel quickly got to work scavenging the dead soldiers, and executing the ones still alive. Summer moved out of her hiding spot, concealed by leaves and branches in a short tree, and quickly saw a lone Army trooper weakly crawling to the base of a tree. Summer walked over and turned the soldier over with her foot, and the trooper’s helmet fell off; the soldier was a young woman, or even a young girl who couldn’t have been older than twenty. She was bleeding from the abdomen and lower legs, and was crying with an extremely fearful countenance. Upon the request of one of her compatriots to execute the girl, Summer drew her M6C-SOCOM that she was armed with. After a moment passed of Summer aiming the pistol at the girl, she lowered it, watching the young Army trooper cower below her. Suddenly, another member of the group shot the girl through the head with his own Magnum, laughing and moving in to loot the body. Summer was shocked and saddened by this sudden action, but said nothing, simply turning and walking away quietly. After this incident, Summer generally spaced herself away from the other members of the People’s Freedom Front, going off alone as she used to do. As of 2555, Summer is still operating with the movement. Teammates *Autumn-G097 (Deceased) *Amber-G142 (Deceased) *Dawn-G201 (Deceased) *Aegis-G307 Weaponry Being a very stealthy and quiet girl, Summer prefers to use weapons that are quiet and suppressed. Her standard loadout is an M7S Caseless Submachine Gun/Suppressed and an M6C-SOCOM PDWS, both of which she had with her at the time of defection; at times, she can also be seen with an MA5K Individual Combat Weapons System/Carbine. The M7S and M6C-SOCOM are Summer’s preferred weaponry to utilise in battle. Physical Appearance Summer has light porcelain skin and electric blue eyes. Her hair is ginger, and is often kept in a shoulder-length ponytail; it is straight. Her physical frame is very lean and sort of thin, and Summer has a full height of 6’8”. She weighs 263 lbs., and has no scars or tattoos. Summer wears the Semi-Powered Infiltration armour Mark II, coloured Marengo grey. There are no additional armour modifications or specific configurations. Trivia *Summer's name and SPARTAN tag is like that of the UNSC Midsummer Night, a modified stealth frigate with the hull number of FFG-209; similar to Autumn-G097, Summer's tag is mixed around. *Unlike the rest of Tomahawk Team, Summer does not share a birthdate with the first sighting or commissioning of the UNSC Midsummer Night, as the first sighting of the ship in canon is in 2535, but not specified when. Category:Gamma Company